Wake Up Call
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Bulma's alarm clock keeps waking Vegeta up in the mornings with an irritating song. Just a little drabble I got stuck in my head. Read and Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Dragonball Z nor do I own the song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain, I'm just borrowing a few of his lyrics. This idea came to me while I was driving down a country road back to campus. Read and Enjoy!

She'd forgotten to turn the alarm clock off again. Bulma had been getting up earlier then usual so he had been the one who had to deal with the damn clock when it went of a half hour after she left. Instead of turning the thing off, Bulma usually just hit the snooze button, and normally Vegeta would care less about it but the song she'd recently chosen to wake up to irritated him to know end. He'd asked her the name of it one morning, after the third morning of her forgetfulness, but he couldn't quite remember what she'd told him.

So here, the prince of Saiyan lay on his back with his arms folded behind his head trying to remember the name of the song. He had yet to reach over and turn the alarm off, so the music reverberated around the room, with what was _supposed_ to be soothing music. He thought it was more annoying and sappy then anything else.

….Yet he still hadn't turned it off even when it began to repeat. Staring at the ceiling, he finally took the time to listen to the lyrics. It made him cringe; he couldn't actually believe what he was hearing.

"What kind of crap is this?" he muttered, scowling. "Woman definitely could use better taste."

Vegeta couldn't take much more of the torture, reaching over to turn the device off; he stopped as a part of the chorus caught his attention. Never in his life would he have thought a couple of lyrics would remind him so much of a time in his life. He sat there on the king sized bed, half naked, pursed lips and furrowed brows in frustration at the rest of the song.

Shaking his head at such nonsense he shut the alarm clock off and got out of the bed. Going through his normal routine of getting ready in the morning, he was soon headed out to the G.R. for his daily training session. Unfortunately for him, the infernal song kept playing over in his mind.

Growling, he stomped into the G.R. and slammed his hand on the gravity control button, forcing life into the machine. Hopefully he could work the song out of his system this way, but the more he thought about it the more he blamed Bulma for this irritation.

"Damn woman just can't let me be," he groused.

Later that night, Trunks already tucked in bed, fast asleep and Bulma asleep in their bed, Vegeta entered their shared room. He carefully climbed in, making sure he didn't disturb her. Normally he wouldn't have cared; he'd actually more times then not wake her on purpose.

….But then there were nights like these, that made him cautious of her. Propping himself up on his elbow, he leaned over her, watching.

It was peaceful, just watching her with an unguarded expression. Even if he could barely see her face, he could see it in his mind. Her mouth would be slightly open in an 'o' shaped as she inhaled and exhaled. He let the back of his fingers caress her cheek before rolling over and giving her his back.

Alright, Vegeta couldn't sleep. His mind refused to shut down long enough for him to slumber; this was often the case for him. At nights like these he would just keep training, sometimes at Bulma's persistence he would just lay there with her in his arms all night. Even though he complained to her about it, deep down he enjoyed when she nagged him into the chore.

Except tonight it was the damn song keeping him awake. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he turned and looked at the clock. In two minutes it would go off and Bulma would wake.

Vegeta wasn't known for his tender moments, but that didn't mean he was incapable of them and this was one such morning.

Bulma was awakened to the feel of Vegeta embracing her from behind, his mouth close to her ear. At first it hadn't surprised her, considering she'd awoken next to him for a few years now. She could plainly hear the song playing, signaling her to get up, but she found she couldn't move as she heard Vegeta's deep baritone voice whispering a part of the lyrics into her ear.

"And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. /I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said /I'll be your crying shoulder/I'll be love's suicide /I'll be better when I'm older/I'll be the greatest fan of your life. /I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

Bulma lay there as tears prickled at her eyes. She could count on one hand how many times she'd seen this side of Vegeta and it made her heart feel like it was going to burst. Wiping at her eyes, she turned in his arms and looked up at him. Vegeta stared back down at her not saying a word on what he'd just done. Nor would he ever mention it again. It was their secret.

Vegeta visible relaxed when a soft smile spread across her lips and she reached up pulling his lips to hers. He allowed the kiss to deepen, as his tongue swept through her mouth before he pulled away.

"That was the best wake up call yet," she whispered, kissing his cheek and chuckling when he merely grunted and turned over finally going to sleep.


End file.
